


The Honeymoon, er... Vacation's Over

by EvanesDust



Series: Stiles and Derek Sitting in a Tree, F U C- Whoa! Let's Not Be Inappropriate, mmmkay? [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Soul Bond, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: “Seriously, stop being such a sourwolf. We spent the whole first week touring the countryside. I swear I thought I was living out Bella’s honeymoon when Edward was trying to wear her out so she’d be too tired for sex.” He hears the were scoff at him. Stopping his assault of Derek’s neck, he looks at the man incredulously. “Don’t look at me like that. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohhbellaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhbellaa/gifts).



> the story kept going and i couldn't get this outta my head... hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles has Derek pinned against the door, trying to stop his mate from opening it. “Stiles, we’ve got one day left. We should  _ go out _ and do something.”

“Seriously, stop being such a  _ sourwolf _ . We spent the whole first week touring the countryside. I swear I thought I was living out Bella’s honeymoon when Edward was trying to wear her out so she’d be too tired for sex.” He hears the were scoff at him. Stopping his assault of Derek’s neck, he looks at the man incredulously. “Don’t look at me like that. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

Derek sighs, holding him close. “I just… I wanna show you the world, Stiles. I can’t do that from the bedroom.”

“ _ You _ are my world, Derek.” He touches at the mating bite he placed on Derek’s shoulder, faded to a white scar. “I don’t need anything except you.” The were whimpers at his touch, sending vibrations straight down to his cock. “I love you, Der.”

“I love you, Stiles.”

“Yeah?” he asks, with a gleam in his eye. “Then  _ fuck me _ .”

Derek growls and carries him to the bedroom, licking at his neck. “God, what you fucking  _ do to me _ . I swear I used to have control. I could make a decision and stand by it, dammit.”

Stiles laughs when he’s thrown on the bed. “Oh yeah, big guy? Maybe I  _ like  _ being able to wear you down, tear you apart.” His voice drops seductively low. “Maybe  _ I like _ being in charge.” He sees eyes flash red and hears a gasp come from his lover. “You like that big guy? Want me to lead for once?”

Derek nods shyly, ears tipped pink. He breathes out a  _ yes _ and crawls over Stiles. “Tell me how you want me.”

“Holy shit!  _ Really _ ?!”

“Stiles, I want everything with you.  _ Everything _ . I should have said something earlier, but you never said...  _ I’m sorry _ .”

He pulls the were down on top of him, crushing their lips together. “Don’t apologize. There’s nothing to be sorry about. I happen to  _ love _ your dick in my ass.” He feels the shudder of his mate laughing. “I mean it Derek. I’ll certainly enjoy tonight, but if you decide it’s not something you wanna do again, I’m 100%, a-okay with that. Did I mention that I  _ love _ your dick, because I do.  _ Fantasies _ , Derek,  _ fantasies _ .”

“Alright.” Derek leans down and places a chaste kiss on his lips. “ _ So… _ are you gonna  _ stick your dick in me _ , or what?”

“Oh fuck, yeah! Here, wait. Let’s switch positions.” He scrambles out from under Derek.

“Yeah, pretty sure that’s what we’re doing.”   


“Ha, sourwolf’s got jokes. On your back  _ babe _ .” he says while smacking the were’s ass, earning a glare in the process. He pulls the lube out. “I don’t have a con-”   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“Just wanna make sure you’ve got the choice, Der.” He sits nervously behind his boyfriend, staring at his spectacular globe of an ass. “I don’t know what I’m doing here, so bear with me, mmkay?” He grabs both cheeks and squeezes. “God I love your ass. I will write  _ sonnets  _ about your ass.” He spreads the man and licks over his hole. He feels a tremor go through Derek’s body. “Der?” 

“ _ Don’t stop _ …”

He continues licking while he lubes up a finger. He slowly circles the rim before pushing in to the first knuckle. “Ya good?” He starts a slow rhythm while kissing over Derek’s hips and lower back when he hears a breathy  _ yes _ . When Derek whispers  _ more _ he adds another finger, working them in and out, and another, scissoring them, twisting them until Derek is panting with want.

He’s never gotten to truly experience a blissed out Derek and he is  _ beautiful _ . Normally the were is the one taking him apart and all he can do is hold on for dear life. Derek’s whole upper body is stretched out. Hands gripping the bed sheets, head turned to the side like he’s trying to look back at him except his eyes are closed, and his mouth is open making the most  _ glorious _ sounds. Every muscle ripples with every movement as he squirms at the onslaught Stiles provides. “ _ Stiles _ , please.  _ Touch me _ .”

Stiles reaches around and grips tightly, pumping him in time with his fingers. He keeps stroking Derek through his release only stopping when he whimpers from overstimulation. “You’re too good for me Derek. Too good. How do I get to have you?”

“ _ Stiles _ .”

“I’m here. I’m here. I’ll make you feel good. I promise.” He lines himself up and pushes in. “ _ Fuck _ ! Derek, I’m probably not gonna last long. You feel  _ amazing _ .  _ Sogoodsogoodsogood _ .” He pushes in a little at a time to allow Derek to adjust, both men letting out a long moan when he bottoms out. “God Derek, I know they say  _ I love you’s _ during sex don’t count, but I love you so much. Oh my God, I love you so much.”

Derek holds himself up on one forearm and reaches the other back to hold Stiles’ hand on his hip. “ _ I love you, Stiles. It counts for us. It’ll always count for us.” _ The were rocks back against him gently. “Now move.”

First he starts with little thrusts, barely pulling out, only to push back in. Loving each little gasp he pulls from Derek. Soon the need burns inside of him and he begins longer, deeper thrusts. He changes the angle and hits a spot that makes Derek scream out his name in prayer. He feels Derek clenching down around him, muttering curses into the mattress. He wants to keep holding Derek’s hand but when the were starts chanting out  _ moremoremore _ he grips the man’s hips, holding him down and fucking him into the mattress until he reaches his climax.

“Der?” he looks at his lovers face and body, both vulnerable and relaxed.

“Mmm?”

“Did I break you?” He whispers into his ear. He laughs when a pillow hits him.

~~~~~

Stiles paces the loft, nervously awaiting the arrival of the pack. Sure he’s talked with them, especially after the Jennifer incident, using them to keep tabs on his dad and Scott, but he’s never met them.  _ They’re gonna love you Stiles _ . Derek’s words play in his head when he hears the door open.

Cora comes barrelling in and almost knocks him over. “Hey Cora.”

“Who’d have ever thought that we’d be here, right? Didn’t realize I was hanging with my big bro’s mate!” She nudges him and introduces the rest of the pack. “This golden haired cherub is Isaac, I’m kinda sweet on him.” Stiles can see a flush on the man’s cheeks at her words. She nods towards the blond woman. “Erica, or  _ catwoman _ as she prefers to be called now. Thanks for that by the way. And tall, dark, and  _ not grouchy _ is Boyd, her boyf. Now… where exactly is my bro? I’m surprised he’s not here.”

“Yeah, I figured he’d have his dick so far up your ass that-” Stiles’ mouth hangs open in shock while Cora squawks, “Erica!”

“What? I’m just sayin’. Now move over, he looks all awkward and that’s not our relationship.” She rushes up to him and puts her arm around his shoulders. “Come on batman, let’s watch a movie.”

He’s caught up on the progress,  _ or lack thereof _ , in the search for Jennifer, by the time Derek gets back with food. The group had started in on Stiles’ non-tan and were laughing and pushing each other around when he walked in. A loud roar erupts when Erica gives Stiles a particularly good shove, knocking him off the couch.

Stiles has tears in his eyes from laughing so hard and can barely breath as he tries to talk Derek down. “Der, I’m alright. We’re just messing around.”

The were leaps over the couch and lifts him gently, checking him over. He glares at Erica when he speaks, “She shoved you down, Stiles. You could have been hurt.”

“But I’m not.” He presses against his mate, holding him by the waist. “I’m fine. Promise.”

“Blech!” Erica exclaims. “Seriously, batman, is this what you’ve reduced our alpha to?” Her tone, light and teasing.

He hooks his chin over Derek’s shoulder. “Ha ha catwoman. He’ll still kick your ass and I won’t stop him.” He nuzzles into Derek’s neck. “ _ Mate _ .” He feels a rumble at Derek’s low growl.

Isaac and Cora start fake gagging as the pack retreats to the kitchen for the food the alpha picked up.

~~~~~

“So how exactly is this gonna work with two alphas?” Cora presents the question when the meeting officially starts.

Derek sits on the love seat with Stiles curled into his side. “It’ll go just how it’s been going. You guys have all been working together for two weeks now. And even before that, we never really had any interaction, so there’s no reason for things to change.”

“Yeah but according to you, batman over there is still part of that pack. Like how does that work when he’s  _ your _ mate?”

Derek goes to answer, but Stiles hold a hand out to stop him. “Our pack is a little more informal since we pretty much figured everything out ourselves. Sure we got  _ some  _ help from Deaton but it was very much a learn as you go type deal.”

“Deaton?” Isaac questions from the kitchen.

“He’s a local vet. Apparently he was an emissary to the Hale pack before…” His voice trails off, taking in the look on both Derek and Cora’s face.

“I didn’t know we had an emissary.” The girl looks up at her brother.

“Me neither, but Laura was the one being trained at the time and you were definitely too young to be included in pack stuff. Mom probably just figured that Laura would tell us when it was time.”

Stiles reaches for Derek’s hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even know until after we- I didn’t think to tell you...”

“It’s alright, Stiles.” Derek squeezes his leg. “Doesn’t change anything. Go on about your pack.”

“So yeah, Scott was turned by a rogue were when we were kids and we learned what we know ourselves. I kinda got turned into the researcher of the pack since that’s kinda my schtick. Like I said, informal. We didn’t even have new pack members until high school when Lydia got into an accident and we discovered she was a banshee. Then we met Kira and Malia, and Scott turned Liam. And yeah, that’s- that’s it. We’ve had some troubles but we’ve been able to work through them. So I mean, for my role in the pack, it wouldn’t really change. If he’s got a question, I look it up. I just have a slightly larger pool of resources now.”

Erica looks over to him from the couch. “So what’s your role in our pack then?”

Stiles grins, “Oh that’s easy. I’m the pack  _ mom _ .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Derek. You passed out, presumably when he did. You were able to find him even though you shouldn’t have…”_
> 
> _“Sher-”_
> 
> _Passed out? He chooses that moment to let his presence known, bursting through the doorway. “Uh excuse me, but when, pray tell, were you passed out?” He directs his glare at his mate. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things always get worse before they get better, don't they...
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

There have been three murders in the quiet town of Beacon Hills and the Sheriff has been working overtime trying to catch the culprit. Stiles decides to bring him some lunch and force him to take a break.  Pulling into the station, he’s surprised to see Derek’s camaro in the parking lot. 

He unloads the food, nods at Tara as he passes and heads down to his father’s office. He hears muffled voices as he approaches.

“...told him, Derek?”

“No, there’s nothing to tell.”

“Derek. You passed out, presumably when he did. You were able to find him even though you shouldn’t have…”

“Sher-”

_ Passed out? _ He chooses that moment to let his presence known, bursting through the doorway. “Uh excuse me, but when, pray tell, were you  _ passed out _ ?” He directs his glare at his mate.

“Stiles, what are you-”

“ _ Nonono _ ,” he walks to the were and jams a finger in his chest. “My question first.  _ When _ were you  _ passed out _ ?” He waits for an answer.  _ Seriously! _ “Fine.” He turns to the sheriff. “Dad,  _ when _ ?”

“When you were kidnapped. We couldn’t get ahold of Derek and when your phone’s gps said it was at the loft, we went there. He was passed out in the kitchen. Scott had to roar him awake.”

“Scott had to-  _ Derek _ !” He fists his hands in his shirt. “Wha- why wouldn’t you tell me? You didn’t  _ say  _ anything…”

The were closes his hands over Stiles’. “I didn’t want you to worry. You had already been through so much.”

“So mu- I was thrown in a room and threatened and then left alone. Yeah it sucked, but it was far from traumatizing!”

“Stiles, I-”

“Dammit Derek. After all the shit you gave me, taking me to the hospital... And you’d been affected too?! Did  _ you  _ get checked out? No, you didn’t!”

“I’m a  _ werewolf _ Stiles. There’s nothing they could have done anyway.”

“Dammit Derek, you don’t get to- you don’t-” He could feel the panic attack starting. Thoughts of losing his mate clouding his vision. As his heart beat rises, he can feel hands guiding him to a chair. He hears voices but he can’t make out what’s being said or who’s saying what.

He feels a hand on his back rubbing circles on his back. “...eathe in. 1-2-3. Come on Stiles! Exhale. 1-2-3. Come on, Derek. You too, son, breathe.”

He’s coming back now, the idea of his mate in distress calling him back. He reaches out for his hand. “Der-”

“Keep breathing. Good. Good. Deep breath. Thank God! Derek? You good, son?”

“Stiles?” He looks to see Derek slumped in the chair next to him.

“Fine. He’s fine. Right next to you.” The sheriff grabs some water and hands it to them when he comes back. “Alright, this- this is  _ not _ okay. I know as mates, you’re more in tune with each other or something, but this- who can we talk to? This isn’t normal.”

Stiles puts is head in his hands. “I don’t know dad. Maybe Deaton?” He stares at the were. “I don’t know.”

“Boys, we gotta-” Tara sticks her head in the office telling the sheriff that Parrish needs him out on location. “Alright, are you guys gonna be able to get home okay?”

“Yeah dad. We’re good.”

~~~~~

“Anything else I should know about?” Stiles stalks to the kitchen to grab a water as soon as they enter the loft.

“No, that was it. I already told you that I could feel where you were.”

He’s gripping the countertop. “How could you- you  _ passed out _ ? You’re a werewolf!” He feels arms wrap around his waist and a face nuzzle against his shoulder. His mating bite tingles at the close sensation of his mate.

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Derek starts nosing behind his ear. “I just- I was so worried about you. It wasn’t about me. And then I found you and all I could think was to bring you home, protect you.”

He sighs. Torn between wanting to argue, make him understand that he can’t keep things from him, and the desire growing inside him at the feeling of Derek at his back. “You can’t- don’t do that again. Forget about being mates for a second.” He turns in Derek’s arms, gripping his biceps. “We’re in a relationship, Derek. You’re my boyfriend. I’m your boyfriend. We have to be truthful with each other, especially with things like this. I was so scared about what I coulda lost, but I didn’t even know about this. And now? I mean everything I read said we’d feel each others distress, not go through it too. My panic attack shouldn’t have affected you like that.”

“I know. I know. We’ll talk to Deaton, read more books. We’ll figure this out.” Derek pulls him tight to his chest. “I’m sorry.” He feels Derek’s breath at his neck, sending waves of pleasure through his body. “Forgive me?”

“Dammit Derek.” He sighs heavily. “Of course. Just don’t-”

“I won’t. Not again.” The were whispers against his lips. His skin burns with want, need, desire. His cock is hard and leaking, and if he moves just right, there’s a sweet, sweet friction from rubbing against his mate.

“I  _ need _ you. Fuck, Derek, now. Clothes off now!” He starts pawing at the man’s jeans, unbuttoning them, sliding them down to just under his balls. He stares at Derek’s member as it slaps against his stomach. “I’m gonna blow you,” he looks up at Derek, through his lashes and sees the same burning desire in his eyes, “but you can’t come yet. I need to taste you, but I need you in me, filling me.” He mouths at his balls and licks a stripe to the tip. “Promise me? Please.”

Derek holds his head gentle, brushing his hair back, “I promise, baby. I won’t cum. Not yet.”

He grips the shaft and starts stroking as he licks at the tip. He relaxes his jaw and sucks the length of Derek into his mouth. He pulls up and swirls his tongue around the head. He starts a pace of bobbing, sinking down to the base of his mates cock and back up, that won’t stress his jaw. He adds his hand, stroking the man in time with his mouth.

He wasn’t lying when he told Derek he’d be fine with bottoming for the entirety of their relationship. Derek’s cock is  _ glorious _ and Stiles wants it  _ in _ him, mouth or ass, he doesn’t care. Okay he cares. Derek fills him so well when they fuck, he feels complete, whole. He feels Derek tug at his hair asking him to stop and he lets go with an obscene pop.

The man pulls him up from his armpits and turns him over the kitchen island. “Do you mind if we finish this here?” is breathed into his ear while he wiggles out of his pants. He leans over the counter, standing on his toes so Derek can line himself up. Derek bottoms out immediately. Hard and fast, soon becoming his favorite. Hands grip his shoulders setting a brutal pace.

The edge of the counter hurts against his stomach, but he’s lost to the sensation of Derek driving into him. He pushes back a bit and grips the counter tightly with one hand, while stroking himself with the other. His words are incoherent, turned to moans before they’re fully formed. He hears grunting behind him and sees Derek, chest glistening with sweat, muscles taut as he holds Stiles tightly. He’ll have bruises for days. The thought sends him over the edge and he cries out in pleasure, Derek following shortly after.

~~~~~

“Scott said that Deaton’s out of town but that he sent a message about what happened and he’d contact us when he gets back.” Stiles says as they walk back into his father’s office.

“Okay, good.”

“Boys. Take a seat.” The sheriff closes the door behind them. “We have a situation.”

“Dad, while I appreciate that your love for me urges you to litter your office with my picture…” He walks to behind his father’s desk. “Why are they on your crime board?” He sees candid photos of himself walking through town, around campus, in his jeep. “What is all this?”

“An autopsy was performed on each victim. These were found in each body. A different photo, of you.”

There’s a growl at his back and he looks to see his boyfriend, eyes red, claws out. “Jennifer.”

“Julia Baccari, but yeah, we think so.”

Taking a seat by the desk, he asks, “How?”

“The sacrifices. We’ve had some help from Deaton and Morrell. According to them, Julia Baccari was a druid once. She was left for dead by her alpha, Kali, but somehow survived. With how you were taken, how these people were taken and killed, we feel it’s the same person. Added to the fact that your picture has shown up in every victim, it was probably someone with a vendetta against you, and well, Jennifer Blake seems like an obvious choice.”

Derek begins pacing the office. “We’ve got- shit! Okay, so we put the pack on alert. Scott’s too. We need to find her.”

“Do we know why she’s sacrificing people?” Stiles speaks up from his chair.

“Deaton thinks it’s a ritual for power. We’re thinking she’s seeking revenge against her former alpha.”

He shakes his head. “She’s fucking crazy. So she’s killing people for power and what? Figured she’d just take me out at some point too? I know that this is gonna turn into some ‘let’s protect Stiles’ crusade, but need I remind you that said psycho was after Derek. I mean,  _ hello _ , I’ll take ‘Fatal Attraction’ for 500, Alex.”

There’s silence. Derek walks to stand beside Stiles, rubbing a hand over the mating bite. “Okay, packs on alert. Sheriff, can you let us into her apartment again? We’ll try her scent again.”

Stiles twines his fingers with Derek’s over his shoulder, looking up into the were’s eyes. “She knows how to mask her scent though. That’s why you couldn’t just track me.”

“I don’t know what else to do! How am I supposed to find her if I can’t sniff her out?”

“Argent.” Derek growls. “Whoa. Listen,” He gets up and stands in front of Derek, running his hands over the man’s arms. “I know your history with Kate, but she’s dead Derek. And  _ Chris…  _ he’s helped us in the past. He’s a hunter so theoretically, he should be able to track her, scent or no scent.”

Derek scoffs, shaking his head. “Fine. But Scott deals with him.” Derek cups his face gently. “I can’t-”

“Yeah. Scotty’s got it.”

The sheriff clears his throat, calling the attention back to himself. “Alright, you boys go do your thing. Derek, talk to the packs. Stiles, research. Maybe we can get ahead of her if we can figure out who she’ll go after next. As of right now, I’d say you’re both targets, so stay safe, stay together.”

~~~~~

A week of searching and patrols results in more dead bodies. Things are stressed between the packs causing issues between Stiles and Derek. Derek is using his pack to hover over Stiles while Stiles uses Scott’s pack to guard Derek.

Stiles storms into the loft, slamming the door behind him. “ _ DEREK _ !” He goes straight up the stairs, knowing that the were is in the study. “Just  _ what the hell _ were you thinking ditching Kira today?!”

Derek groans from behind his desk. “She shouldn’t have been following me Stiles.”

“Shouldn’t have been- that’s  _ exactly  _ what she was supposed to be doing!” he starts pacing the room, temper rising, unable to stand still. “That was the deal! We’re both targets and I don’t complain when I have Berica attached to me, do I?”

“First off,  _ Berica _ ? Really, Stiles? And second, yes you do. You complained just this morning actually, I’ve got the texts to prove it.”

“Yeah, Berica, it’s easier than having to say Boyd and Erica all the time. Because they are with me ALL. THE. TIME! That’s what I was complaining about. They were hovering over me when I woke up this morning. ALONE! Mind you. What the hell, Derek?”

“I went out to patrol. In case you forgot, not only is she targeting  _ us _ , but she is  _ literally killing people _ !” Derek slams his fist into the desk, wood cracking with the force of the impact.

“Yeah, exactly!” He steps up to the were, poking him the chest. “Which is why you can’t ditch the people who are supposed to help protect you!”

“I don’t need protection, Stiles! I need-” Derek huffs out a breath and hunches over the desk, shoulders slumped in resignation. “We can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what, Derek?”

“This…” Derek looks up at him, eyes wild. “Us! It’s too distracting right now.”

“Excuse me?!” his voice laced with sadness, fear, indignation.

Derek stands, shoulders back, chest puffed out. His arms are crossed, face blank. “You need to go.” 

_ Nonono _ . Tears well in his eyes, face red with anger. His breathing is becoming erratic. “Oh hell no! Are you being serious right now?!” 

“Yes, Stiles! God, I can’t deal with you right now!”

He pushes against his mate, knocking him against the desk. “Fuck you, Derek! You don’t get to make this decision for the both of us.”

“Yes, I do. I’m the alpha!”

“And I’m your  _ mate _ !”

Derek turns away, staring at the wall. “Maybe you shouldn’t be!”

“Wha-” his vision blurs as tears fall from his eyes. His heart is pounding, there’s a ringing in his ears.  _ Don’t… pleasedon’t _ .

“It was too fast, too soon. We didn’t know what we were doing!”

He feels his heart break but he’s too angry right now.  _ He doesn’t know what he’s talking about _ he thinks. “We didn’t- we’re mates, Derek! Mating bites or not! I can’t- you don’t-” he blows out a breath and counts to ten. “No, you know what, fuck it. Whatever. I’m gonna stay at my dad’s. Lemme know when you pull your head outta your ass,  _ got it _ ?” and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His head is pounding. It has been for the past week. From what, he’s not sure. His stomach has been hurting, not hunger pangs though. There’s a white noise that’s been in his head since Derek broke up with him, getting louder and louder as the days creep by. There’s also the strain of crying himself to sleep every night. He knows that Derek didn’t mean it. He’s stressed and scared and not thinking clearly. He’d hoped that after a few days he would come to his senses and bring him home, but that hasn’t happened yet. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously can't do angst... love reading it, kills me to write it...  
> also, i'm fairly new to writing and it's pretty hard for me to try and write multiple people speaking and interacting with each other so i hope that this nonsense makes sense :)
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

His head is pounding. It has been for the past week. From what, he’s not sure. His stomach has been hurting, not hunger pangs though. There’s a white noise that’s been in his head since Derek broke up with him, getting louder and louder as the days creep by. There’s also the strain of crying himself to sleep every night. He knows that Derek didn’t mean it. He’s stressed and scared and not thinking clearly. He’d hoped that after a few days he would come to his senses and bring him home, but that hasn’t happened yet.

He’s been waiting for Scott to come by with Deaton. Both to research more into what Deaton has called a darach. Apparently it’s a dark druid, which is what ~~Jennifer~~ Julia has become since taking this dark path.

There’s a knock on his door. “Stiles?” He looks up to see Scott standing in the doorway with Dr. Deaton.

“Hey Scotty.” He croaks out, throat dry. “Deaton, thanks for coming by.”

The vet narrows his eyes suspiciously at him. “Mr. Stilinski, I know we don’t know each other that well, but I have to say, you do not appear well.”

“Thanks Doc. I mean it’s been a rough week, so…”

“Yes, well Scott did explain that you were staying with your father, but being separated from your mate should not do this. I fear I may know what is happening especially if what Scott has said about Derek is true.”

“Derek?” He looks to his friend. “Scott? What’s going on?” He narrows his eyes at the sheepish look on Scott’s face. “Scotty, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Perhaps I should leave you to discuss this. I’ll wait in the kitchen, please join me when you’re done.” Deaton exits the room, leaving Stiles and Scott alone.

“Scotty? I’ve asked you about him. What’ve you been leaving out?”

Scott sighs and sits on the edge of his bed. “He’s not good Stiles. He’s been having headaches, or maybe just one that hasn’t gone away. He doesn’t sleep, won’t eat… He looks like you right now.”

Despite the pain, Stiles jumps up. “What?!” he runs to the kitchen. “Deaton!”

“Sit down Mr. Stilinski, I believe we have a lot to discuss.” Stiles takes the seat across from him and lays his palm out on the table in a gesture to continue. “From what I’ve been told, what I’m able to see with you… Have you ever heard of sparks?”

“Sparks? No…”

“Scott, I think perhaps you should bring Alpha Hale here. I think that if I’m right, then not only will he benefit from this knowledge but the both of you should start to return to your normal selves. I will fill Stiles in while you go.”

~~~~~

He knows that Derek is near. The noise dissipates and his head begins to clear. He throws open the door when he hears Scott pull into the driveway. It takes both Scott and Cora to hold the were up. His heart breaks looking at his mate in agony.

“ _Derek_ …” he breathes out, taking in the pale skin and sunken eyes.

Derek looks up and frowns. “I can’t be here. No, no she’ll see. I can’t be near him!” It looks like he’s trying to leave but he’s too weak to let go of the two were’s holding him.

“Stiles?” He turns to see Deaton behind him. “Go to him.”

He goes to the were, approaching slowly, watching eyes go wide in fear. “ _Nonono_ , God no, Stiles you can’t. Please no.” Stiles crushes his body against Derek unable to stop himself. He feels Derek wrap his arms around him and both men collapse into each other on the ground.

After a few moments, he looks back to the vet. “You were right. At least for me.” He looks to Derek and can see color back on his skin, eyes no longer sunken. “Derek?”

“Yeah, I’m better. My head doesn’t hurt, no more cramps.” He rises, bringing Stiles with him, showing he has his strength back.

“Well, I trust that you’ll be able to make it back inside. I think we should go,” the vet gestures to himself, Scott, and Cora, “while you explain to Derek what is happening. If you have any further questions, Scott can get ahold of me.”

He leads Derek into the house not letting go until they get to his room. When Derek sit on his bed, he begins pacing trying to find his words. “I’m so mad at you right now.”

“Sti-”

“No. Just no. This week has been hell. Absolute hell. And I coulda dealt with that until Scott said you weren’t okay. Like what the fuck, Derek.”

“She threatened you.”

“She thre- Jennifer? Yeah, I know. Saw the crime board remember?”

“No, not then. Those weren’t threats, not really.” Derek sighs and stares at the floor. “I found her. That day, that morning. Or she found me? I’m not sure. But she told me. Those photos were just proof that she could get to you. And she _would_ , if I didn’t break up with you.”

“Why? _Besides_ the fact that she’s crazy.”

“She wants revenge on her alpha. Between the ritual making her stronger and having an alpha on her side, she’d be strong enough to kill Kali.”

“An alpha? So it doesn’t have to be you?” He kneels in front of the were, staring up into bloodshot eyes.

“She thinks we’re mates, that it would make her more powerful.”

“And what?” he pushes up to stand again, pacing in front of Derek. “You were just gonna _help_ her, _mate_ with her?!”

“No! But I needed her to focus on me and _not_ _you_!” Derek stands and grabs him by the elbows, holding him still. “I can’t lose you Stiles.”

“Yeah, pushing me away seems like a _great idea_.” he tries to dislodge himself, but the were has a strong grip.

“I didn’t think. I didn’t know that-”

“That you were killing us? Well how could you have known? Apparently we’re _unique_.” Derek gives him an inquisitive look. He leads them to sit on the edge of his bed. “Have you heard of sparks?”

“Yeah, stories... People able to use their power of belief to wield magic or magical objects, usually becoming druids or emissaries. They’re myths though, or not myths, more like anyone could be one, it’s just the power of belief.”

“Yes and no. Yes through belief anyone can manipulate, let’s say mountain ash. It’s the intent behind it. But apparently there are people that are imbued with magic, not like a mage, who can use magic, but like a boost to those already supernatural, a _spark_. They’re generally drawn towards the supernatural, or supes are drawn to them.”

“And he thinks you’re one? Why?” He lists off Deaton’s reasoning, from figuring out that Scott was a werewolf, being drawn towards Lydia, and finding Malia. “I don’t understand how that proves you’re a spark.”

“It doesn’t. Not really. Which is why Deaton had Scott bring you here. To prove it. It’s why we’re better now that we’re together. But it’s also why we got sick. More than being mates, we have a soulbond.”

“Soulbond?”

“It only happens when the alpha mate is a spark. Think mates, but 10 times more powerful. You can draw power through me, a _boost_ to what you can already do. You’ll heal faster, be stronger, quicker… But it’s also 10 times more deadly. It’s why we got so sick when we were apart. Not because of distance, but through rejection. We could die. He said the few documented cases of a soulbond resulted in the mates either passing together or the other would die shortly after.”

There’s silence as his words fill the air. He looks to Derek but the were is staring at his feet. _Does he regret it? It’s different now that there’s not a choice._ He sighs in resignation. “Maybe you were right then. We shouldn’t have completed the mating bond. Deaton said it would have hurt for a little while but we would have gotten better, been fine. Now you really are stuck with me.”

“God no!” Derek grabs his hands, holding them in his lap. Derek searches his face, a look of worry, fear? “Stiles, don’t ever think that. I just- when she threatened you, I couldn’t- I wanted to find a way to protect you without- but then we were fighting and- I’m so stupid Stiles.” The were holds his face. “I shouldn’t have- but then you were gone and safe. You told me to call you when I got my head outta my ass and I figured when it was done, when she was dead, I’d find you and explain and _beg you_ to take me back.” Derek strokes his thumbs over his cheeks, his face wet, when did he start crying?

Stiles holds his forearms. “You can’t do that, Derek. Ever again. And I’m not just saying that because it would literally kill us to be apart but because I love you and I don’t ever want to feel that way again. This is it for me, _you_ are it for me. No more self-sacrificing bullshit, okay? We’re in a relationship, we make decisions together. Got it?”

~~~~~

Stiles texts his father letting him know what’s going on, filling him in on all the details about what Jennifer is after. They drive to the loft, the were needing the security of his den to protect his mate. Derek holds him through the night, refusing to leave his side.

Stiles is sitting on the couch, reading articles online, with the were leaning into his side. “You realize researching is difficult without the use of both my arms right?”

“Sorry.” the were moves away.

“Derek stop. Seriously, you’ve gotta stop this. I’m not gonna dwell on the past okay? You told me why you pushed me away and I can’t exactly fault for that other than the way you did it. But it’s done. We’re together now and I’m not going anywhere.” He puts the laptop down and pulls the were back and sits across his lap. He takes in his mates features. Eyebrows drawn down in sorrow, worry lines etched over his face. He traces his fingers over his hairline, his eyes, cheeks, lips. “I love you, Derek.”

“Stiles. I love you. I love you so much. You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t have to deal with this. And now you have to be. I took away your choice.”

He holds the were’s face close so that they’re only centimeters apart. “My _choice_ is to be with you. It was my choice when we met, _before_ you told me I was your mate, _before_ this soulbond. _I_ bit _you_ . I’ll _always_ choose you Derek.” He closes the distance between their lips. He feels the were’s lips tremble into the kiss. “You’re always waiting for the other shoe to drop.” He cradles his mates face. “One day. One day, I hope you realize how truly special you are and how much you deserve this.” He wraps his arms around his mate and just holds him, whispering affirmations of love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Jennifer is getting stronger with each sacrifice. According to Deaton, she only has three more left until she’s at full power. I think we can all agree that the full moon will be the best time to either capture or kill her.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this hasn't seemed too rushed  
> also, check the tags... i think you can guess what happens in this chapter...  
> i don't think it's overly graphic but if you feel i should tag it differently please let me know :)
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Both packs are gathered in the loft discussing the best way to  ~~ capture ~~ kill Jennifer. There are arguments and everyone is yelling over each other. Stiles looks to Derek, trying to convey through eyebrows that he needs to call order. Derek heaves a sigh and roars, eyes flashing red. The loft goes silent.

Stiles speaks first. “We can’t be divided in how we approach this. I understand that we’re two different packs and that everyone has their ideas about how we do this but we need to cover the facts first.” He looks at Derek to continue.

“Jennifer is getting stronger with each sacrifice. According to Deaton, she only has three more left until she’s at full power. I think we can all agree that the full moon will be the best time to either capture or kill her.”

“Capture.” Scott speaks up. “She can go to Eichen house. They’ll be able to contain her there.”

“I agree, Scott. To a point. We attempt to capture, but if it’s our only option, then I won’t hesitate to kill her.” Derek stands tall, power radiating off of him. Stiles beams at him proudly. “She kidnapped Stiles and has murdered a half dozen people. She’s planning on killing more, including her former alpha. Who’s to say she’ll stop there. If capturing doesn’t work out, and I have the opportunity, I will kill her.”

Stiles can see Scott clench his jaw and ball his fists as he walks over to the windows. Isaac raises his hand. “So, like, is this gonna just be us or can’t we call her former alpha and say hey come take care of your problem?”

“I thought about that. I had actually started looking for Kali to see if we could form some kind of allegiance against Jennifer.”

Cora leans against Isaac. “So why didn’t you?”

Derek walks to the door to open it. Deaton walks in. “That would be most unwise, Ms. Hale. Thank you for allowing me into your meeting Alpha Hale.” Derek shakes the man’s hand. “Kali is part of an alpha pack. It would be best not to let them know of your existence as they have a tendency to  _ convince _ alphas to kill their packs.”

Erica blows out a low whistle. “Yeah, I’d rather not die. Thanks.”

Derek smirks at his beta. “And I’d rather not have to kill anyone.” He growls suddenly in Scott’s direction. “I don’t want to have to kill her Scott. But if it’s between her killing us or possibly escaping, yeah, I will.”

“Well, hopefully it won’t come to that.” Deaton looks to the merged group. “You all have worked together now in patrolling and searching. Between the packs, you should be able to take care of her.”

“All you’ve been saying is how powerful she’ll be though. How’re we gonna take her down. Not all of us are werewolves.”

“Malia, you are a powerful werecoyote, and besides that, it’s best that you’re not all wolves. You have different gifts in your realm of the supernatural. And hopefully through Derek, you’ll all be able to tap into the alpha mates spark.”

“Spark?” Lydia gets up from her position on the chair and stands beside Stiles. “Stiles?”

“You’ve always thought I was something, Lyds. Apparently, I’m a spark.”

“Yes, Mr. Stilinski is a spark and as the alpha mate, Derek is able to tap into the magic he holds. And as your alpha, not only does he get his power from you, but you also get your power from him.” Deaton looks around the room. “Liam, you look like you want to ask something.”

“Well, I just- Derek’s not my alpha.”

“That is true. I’m not sure it would for your pack unless Scott were to submit to Derek.”

Stiles looks up and a growl escapes Scott. “How would that work? They’re both alphas.”

“Even as alphas you can still submit to another. The alpha pack being an example. Deucalion is an alpha and each member of his pack are also alphas.”

“But you said they had to kill their packs.”

Stiles groans. “We’re digressing. The point I think Deaton’s trying to make is that Scott can submit to Derek. He’d still be an alpha, but he’d be Derek’s beta. The packs would merge and then everyone can use my spark.”

“Sounds  _ dirty _ , batman.” The tension that had been building in the room is cut when Derek growls at his beta.

Stiles pulls his mate into a hug, while everyone laughs, including Scott. “Well, I’m not sure I wanna see your  _ spark _ but the darach is dangerous and we need to do something. If this makes it so that our pack has a chance, then okay. What do I gotta do? How do I submit to Derek?”

~~~~~

With the packs merged they start formulating a plan of attack. The packs practice different fighting techniques out in the preserve, while Deaton teaches Stiles’ a few tricks with mountain ash and mistletoe. Stiles includes his father in all details and has the sheriff’s department on standby in case anything happens. Stiles tries to concentrate on Derek while he’s fighting, not that he has to actually do anything for Derek to harness extra power.

“As long as you’re near, he’ll automatically draw power from you. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised- actually, Alpha Hale? Would you mind shifting?”

Derek looks confused, but gives a why not before his face transforms into his beta shift. “Wonderful. Now would you mind going into your alpha shift?” His face changes slightly, more menacing. “Now do you feel any extra energy around you?”

“Yes.” The word comes out slurred through his elongated canines.

“Good. Good. Use that and shift again please.”

Suddenly Derek drops to the ground. Stiles watches in amazement as his body ripples, skin replaced by dark fur, paws where his feet and hands should be. He walks up to the alpha and holds his hand out to the muzzle that was once his mates face. “ _ Beautiful _ .” He laughs as Derek licks his palm.

A chorus of  _ wow _ goes through the pack at the full shift of their alpha. “Just as I thought. Yes, good. All you’ll need to do is be nearby, Mr. Stilinski and this pack will flourish. I think that is all I can help with at this time. Again, if you need additional assistance, Scott will be able to reach me.” The vet turns and walks away.

The rest of the pack continue fighting and Stiles watches next to a still shifted Derek. “I have extra clothes in my car, if you’d like. They’ll be a little small on you but… unless you wanna stay shifted.”

Derek trots over to the jeep, waiting patiently by the door. “Alright big guy. I’m coming.” Stiles pulls out the workout clothes he packed in case he ever decided to, you know, work out.  _ HA! _ “Like I said, might be a little small, but-” He stops when Derek’s body ripples again, this time leaving a very,  _ very _ naked Derek Hale standing in front of him. “Holy mother of- I will never, ever get used to- to-” He flails his arms. “All of this. Jesus!”

Derek smirks at him. He takes the clothes from him and pulls him in by the waist, planting a kiss on his temple, before he dresses. “These are good. Thanks Stiles.”

“So what’s the plan here, Der?”

“I’ll lure her here. To the preserve. We know these woods. It’ll work better for us.”

“She’ll expect a trap.”   


“Yeah, probably. But she won’t expect you. She doesn’t know you’re a spark. If she did, she never would have had tried to split us up. She needs me powerful. So this is an advantage.” When the full moon comes they’re ready.

~~~~~

Stiles watches through the trees as Jennifer approaches Derek.  _ Should be closer _ . He can’t make out what they’re saying but from the looks of it, she definitely knows it’s a trap. Flames erupt from the ground cutting them off from the pack. He sees a look of horror cross her face as Derek shifts into a full wolf and charges at her.

She’s not able to hold the flames as he bites at her neck. The others rush in but she throws what he assumes are spells that knock them down. Even with Derek keeping her pinned with his teeth, she’s able to stop the rest of the pack from assisting him.  _ Shit, sorry Scotty _ .

He rushes in, mistletoe in hand. He feels a force against his chest, holding him back.  _ Pleaseworkpleasepleaseplease _ … He closes his eyes and thinks about the mistletoe covering her body. Screams force him to open his eyes and when he looks, she’s writhing in agony, face contorting until she’s covered in scar tissue and slash marks.

“Derek.” He walks up behind his mate and places a hand on his shoulder. “Do it.” He watches as Derek snaps his jaw shut, killing the darach.

Derek drops the dead body to the ground and stands next to him. Stiles whispers into his fur. “I left clothes by a tree. You should be able to find it.” and kisses his mate before he pads away.

The pack are all gathered, watching their wounds and bruises heal abnormally fast. “My dad’s on his way so I think we’re done here. You can either head home or we can have a pack night?” He hears murmurs of  _ home _ before heading to Scott who is being comforted by Kira. “I’m sorry Scott.”

“No, it’s- we couldn’t even get near her. It was the only way she was gonna stop. Eichen wouldn’t have been able to hold her.” He clasps his friend on the shoulder and kisses Kira on the cheek before they leave.

He turns and sees Derek standing a few feet away, staring down at the body. He threads their fingers together when he approaches. “You okay?”

“I just don’t wanna take my eyes off of her. Bad things happen when you think the bad guy’s dead.”

“Very wise, young grasshopper.”

Derek gives him a small smile. “It’s all those movies you make me watch.”

They stand there watching the body until his father comes with Parrish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles hasn’t been with Derek in two weeks, since they split. Like together, together. It’s the longest they’ve gone since they started dating. It’s not always necessarily penetrative sex but there had definitely been daily blowjobs or handjobs to get each other off. They hadn’t wanted to jump back into bed when they got back together and with the threat of the darach and then killing her, sexy times just got put on hold. So to say he’s pent up is a mild under exaggeration. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure, unadulterated filth... with some fluffy end feels :)
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles hasn’t been with Derek in two weeks, since they split. Like  _ together _ , together. It’s the longest they’ve gone since they started dating. It’s not always necessarily penetrative sex but there had definitely been daily blowjobs or handjobs to get each other off. They hadn’t wanted to jump back into bed when they got back together and with the threat of the darach and then killing her, sexy times just got put on hold. So to say he’s pent up is a mild  _ under  _ exaggeration. 

He’s waiting for Derek to get back from his morning run, his body vibrating with anticipation. He thought about just standing in the doorway naked, but didn’t want to appear desperate. When he hears the locks turning in the door, he launches himself forward to be caught by his mate.  _ Derekderekderek _ ! “Oh my God, I thought you’d never get back.”

The were laughs as Stiles mouths at his jaw and neck. “I take it you missed me?” Stiles bites his earlobe in response, earning a hiss from Derek. “How do you want this?” Derek chokes out, his voice suddenly husky.

“ _ Bedbedbed.  _ Need you over me, in me.” He rubs his body over Derek’s sweaty torso. He inhales the sweet smell of his mate.

Derek grips his ass. “Shirt. Off.” Stiles pulls his shirt off as gracefully as he can manage, which is to say not all, but at least he didn’t smack the were in the face, like he’s done before. He begins rucking up Derek’s shirt to pull it off of him before they reach the bed. He only gets one sweep of his hands on chiseled abs before he’s unceremoniously tossed onto the bed.

He barely barks out a laugh when hands grip his ankles, pulling him slightly closer to the edge. “I’d call you impatient but I literally jumped you when you walked in.” he says as Derek yanks his pants off in one sweep. He’s already hard and his cock slaps at his stomach angrily when it’s freed, precome leaking onto his abdomen.

“I’ve missed you Stiles. Missed this.” He looks down to see a deliciously naked Derek Hale crawling up the bed, looking like he’s about to have a Stiles feast. It makes him groan in pleasure. Derek’s hands trail up his body, ankles, calves, thighs. Derek feathers light touches over his groin, making him twitch. He bites back a plethora of curses, hands fisting into the bed sheets.

“ _ Derek _ … oh God! I haven’t cum in two weeks. I can’t- I can’t-”

“ _ Shh baby _ , I’ve got you.” Derek wraps a hand around his cock and strokes. The were starts a steady rhythm on his cock and kisses a path up to his chest. He’s overstimulated. Derek tweaking one nipple while his mouth licks and sucks at the other, alternating, while his other hand still jerks him off. It’s an embarrassingly short amount of time before he reaches climax. He’s panting as Derek still teases his nipples and runs his hands over his body.

“If you’re trying to kill me right now, I’m completely and totally okay with that.” The were laughs and Stiles pulls him down for a kiss. “My turn!”

“Not yet. Just keep still.” He doesn’t question it. He just lies there watching Derek. There’s nothing more spectacular than watching his boyfriend, lover,  _ mate _ . His heart swells at the thought of forever with this man.  _ I love you _ he whispers.

Derek hovers over his abdomen and licks every last drop he spilled. Stiles moans at the sensation of his tongue. Lower and lower it goes until Derek’s lapping at the head of his cock. It feels divine and while Stiles shouldn’t be quite so ready yet, his dick didn’t get the memo, because it swells at the feeling of Derek’s warm mouth.

Soon his toes are curling and his back is arching off the bed as Derek circles his rim with a finger and gently pushes in.  _ Ohfuckohfuck! _ Fingers work him open while he watches Derek’s mouth suck him down. His mind is blank and all he can do is flail around, reaching for something to hold onto when Derek’s finger presses in just right. He’s sure he passes out, which is a shame because Derek is the most gorgeous sight with red, swollen lips licking at the cum dripping from his mouth.

He feels arms wrap around him and pull him up. “Stiles?”

He can’t open his eyes, all of his muscles are lax. He slurs out “m’not broken” as best he can before slumping his head on Derek’s shoulder. He feels an arm around his waist, while the other adjusts his legs so he’s sitting on Derek’s thighs, legs wrapped around the man’s waist. The lips that are at his ear whisper, “I got ya baby. Gonna make you feel good.” He feels lips trail down his throat, to his collarbone, over his shoulder mouthing at his mating bite.

He throws his head back and whines, “ _ Derek… _ ” as pleasure shoots through his body at the press of his mates mouth over the bite. Stiles bites his lip suppressing a moan at the look of desire written on Derek’s face. “ _ Yes… _ ” he breathes out. His eyes glance at the stark white contrast of his mating bite over Derek’s tan skin. The bite  _ Stiles _ put there. His hands run over hard abs and a well defined chest to feather over the mark. He hears Derek bite out a  _ fuck _ as he closes his mouth over it.

He laid down gently and looks up into Derek’s eyes as he slides in. His eyes close involuntarily as ecstasy washes over him.  _ Ohohoh… _ Derek’s hands hold his hips in place as he begins driving into him with long, deep thrusts, grunting every time he bottoms out.  _ Mmmmm…  _ He grabs at Derek’s hands, holding them while Derek fucks him into the mattress.

He arches off the bed when Derek angles just right and hits his prostate.  _ Fuckfuckfuck…  _ His cock starts to swell again. He releases Derek’s hands and tries to grip the man’s shoulders. Derek stills inside of him and grabs his ass with one hand and pulls him up with the other. He wraps his arms around his mates shoulders while Derek continues to pound up into him. The were grips his ass and sets a brutal pace of slamming Stiles down onto him while he thrusts up. Stiles’ thighs burn as he tries to help.

He pants into Derek’s neck and he can feel hot breath on his ear. They’re panting, moaning, gasping in unison, each more wanton than the last. The friction on his cock between them bringing him closer and closer to release. One, two, three more thrusts and he’s done. He clenches around Derek as he shoots between them, painting their chests. He’s breathes into Derek’s ear “ _ cum for me _ ” and cries out when he feels Derek pulse inside of him.

“I love you Stiles.” is whispered into his ear. He looks into the face of his boyfriend, lover, mate, “I love you Derek.”

~~~~~

“What are you doing Derek?” He questions into air. He was led with his eyes closed through the preserve and told to not move, so he’s not even sure where Derek is.

Hands hold his waist from behind. He feels a mouth by his face. Hot air blows on his ear as he’s told “open your eyes.”

He looks up into the ruins of the old Hale house. He looks back quizzically at his mate. “Wha?”

Derek hooks his chin over his shoulder. “We still haven’t really had a conversation about whether you want to stay in the loft or not.”

“Derek... Come on now. I may not have all my things there but I’ve been living with you for months now.”

“I know. I know. I just figured, I don’t know,” Derek nods towards the house, “it’s ours. We’ve got the money, Stiles. We can fix it up, make it our own. A home for our family. Cora’ll take the loft if we decide to fix this place.”

“But it’s your family’s. Surely you and Cora-“

“You’re my family Stiles. Yeah she’s my sister and pack, but  _ you’re _ my family.” Derek walks in front of him. “My boyfriend, my lover, my  _ mate…” _ the were grabs his hand and drops to one knee, holding a ring. “My husband?”

Stiles stares down into Derek’s eyes, alight with hope. Tears well up in his eyes as he drops to his knees in front of him. He fists the were’s shirt and crushes their lips together. It’s an awkward kiss as he smiles and whispers. “ _ Yes!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sad this is over :*( but my mind is blank right now for something to continue it. i've left the series open still just in case i get some ideas...
> 
> Oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> I've got a [Tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
